


a question of scale

by distractionpie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sex, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, This was supposed to be comedy porn, Unexpected feelings, Virgin RK900, this is not comedy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Gavin has finally got RK900 into bed, but making it work is a whole other challenge that he might not be up to.





	a question of scale

Gavin stares.

Fuck.

Months of growing closer, weeks of finally knowing that RK900 reciprocates and is interested in more, and now he finally gets the android to his bedroom and is faced with _this_.

He’d expected RK to be big, proportionate, but now he’s wondering what the fuck porn-addicted size-queen lunatic had Cyberlife put in charge of the android’s design?

How the hell had RK even been fitting that in his pants?

“Gavin...?”

He startles at RK’s uncertain tone. It’s something he’s rarely heard from the android but he supposes that even six feet plus killing machines got nervous about their partner’s seeing them naked for the first time so Gavin forces a smile and brushes a quick kiss against his lips in reassurance because it would be really shitty for RK to see just how much he’s freaking out right now. Gavin is the experienced one here and he needs to make sure this is good, good enough that RK will want to keep coming back for more.

There’s no room for self-consciousness in him as Gavin strips out of his own garments, not when he’s too busy wondering how in the hell he’s going to go about making RK’s dick fit.

Seriously? Why the fuck would anybody even think of a cock that big? It’s thicker around than Gavin’s goddamn forearm and practically as fucking long. It’s a good thing androids don’t need condoms because Gavin’s pretty sure they don’t actually make them in that size and he’s doubly glad for the sizeable bottle of lube tucked in his nightstand drawer because he’s pretty sure they’re going to need all of it if they’re going to have a hope in hell’s chance of getting that in him.

Gavin settles on the bed on his hands and knees. He’d wanted to see RK900’s face while they were doing this but if he’s going to be taking _that_ then he’s gonna need to be working with an easy angle and lets RK finger him in quick efficient moments that speak of a basic understanding of how such things worked and flattering eagerness to fuck him but not much knowledge as to how to make the build-up enjoyable too, yanking them back out after what would be enough prep for a regular sized cock but now Gavin knows what RK is packing down there and he can’t help but tense as he feels the android lining up.

It’s like being split in two.

The first few inches are always the worst, he reminds himself, waiting for the pain to let up as RK pushes deeper, but instead with every inch he just becomes more acutely aware that RK is huge all the way down.

For a moment he considers calling a time out, but this is RK’s first time and Gavin wants it to be good not awkwardly cut off halfway through just because Gavin is being precious. He’s been shot and kept working god-damnit, he can take a dick, even the unnaturally large one Nines is pressing into him.

He buries his head in the pillow, gritting his teeth. He’ll adjust, surely he’ll adjust, is this really so different from the shock of the first time he’d got fucked, gasping at the strangeness of being filled?

Then RK draws back, makes a shallow experimental trust and Gavin’s eyes start to water, because, fuck, yes it is. RK isn’t just unfamiliarly big, he’s _too_ big. It’s been years since Gavin seriously worried about having to deal with embarrassing sex injuries but RK’s cock feels even bigger than it looked and Gavin claws at the linens.

Deep breaths. He draws them in steady and controlled, matches the pace of them to the steady rocking of RK’s hips and focuses on the hands resting on his waist, anchoring him to the fact that this is RK, RK who has been at his side for six months now and who Gavin wants to make feel good even if it isn’t always easy.

RK’s pace is picking up now, although there’s still something tentative about this and thank fuck because Gavin isn’t sure he could hold himself together if RK had decided to just start pounding.

And then, as if he’s heard Gavin’s thoughts, RK breaks his experimental rhythm to thrust hard and deep.

Gavin can’t help the sound that escapes him, a punched out yelp of pain, but it’s fine, it’s fine, it doesn’t sound all that different from how some people might sound having a good time and it’s not like RK is going to know any better but maybe the sound startles him anyway because his hands drop from Gavin’s waist and he stills deep inside for one long agonising moment, before pulling all the way out with a burn of friction that’s followed an emptiness that’s both a respite from the agonising stretch and deeply unsettling as pain continues to spasm through the overtaxed muscles.

At first all Gavin can do is slump against the sheets and gasp at overwhelming relief from the invasion. But then the moments drag on and he feels the mattress shift beneath him, and the chill from the lack of contact sets and he waits, counts ten seconds, and then sixty, but RK is gone.

Gavin shivers.

If he turns over it’s going to be embarrassingly obvious that he isn’t hard, his boner had flagged he first saw the intimidating size of RK’s dick and given up entirely as soon as he had to deal with having it inside him, but he can’t exactly ignore the fact RK seems to have bailed on him mid-fuck.

After a moment’s thought he grabs the sheet, tugging it as he turns so that it’s kind of wrapped around him, it makes him feel a bit like some movie chick covering up post-sex to keep that pg-13 rating, but he’s pretty sure that whatever is about to happen he doesn’t want his dick out while it’s going on.  
  
RK stands beside the bed, still completely naked but seeming disturbingly detached from his present circumstances, L.E.D glowing a warning yellow.

Gavin has fucked this up. The android’s first time and instead of finding it fun he’s having some sort of freak-out.

“Hey,” he says softly. Android or human, somebody suddenly freezing up mid-fuck like that is a worrying sign and Gavin knows to tread carefully. “What’s up?”

“This was a bad decision,” RK says and Gavin tenses. Is he regretting all of it? Has Gavin unwittingly pushed his partner into something unwanted? He’s been going with the flow, but all of this is so new to androids and maybe the messy reality isn’t living up to what RK hoped for. “I was not programmed for these functions and I believe I am executing them incorrectly.”

“That’s normal,” Gavin dismisses, hoping to reassure him. Everybody felt a little uncertain their first time, and things were awkward, but surely if humans could figure it out then an advanced android certainly could. “You’re doing fine--”

“Do _not_ lie to me,” RK900 cut across him sharply, and, oh shit, there’s a flash of red at his temple that has Gavin sitting up as straight as he can get when every movement makes pain shoot through his ass. This has gone so fucking wrong. “I am equipped with advanced sensors and bioanalysis capabilities. None of your reactions indicted that you were experiencing sexual pleasure, indeed, you have shown strong signs of reluctance and discomfort, persisting far beyond what might be expected while acclimating to penetration.”

Fuck.

Fuck shit goddamn fucking android! Of course Gavin wouldn’t be able to get away with gritting his teeth and faking it for his partner’s sake, jesus, how had he failed to consider RK’s abilities?

“R...”

Gavin chews his lower lip. He can’t lie but the last thing he wants to do is fucking body shame his partner for the way those twisted Cyberlife fucks build him, it’s Gavin’s own fault for wanting this too badly and letting things move too fast between them, if he’d known in advance what he was dealing with he could have been better prepared for it, but, well... another look tells him that he’s fucking kidding himself in thinking he could handle that. Maybe with way more stretching that anybody would ever be interested in doing he could take it, but even then it would be a matter of enduring the fuck not enjoying it.

Jesus. Gavin leapt into bed with his partner without checking out the dude’s dick first and now he’s going to have to destroy the best thing that’s happened to him in years because his ass can’t handle it. What a fuckin’ joke.

“Look, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Gavin starts, carefully. It’s not even really a lie, no amount of technique would change the fact that Gavin just isn’t built to take what RK is packing. He wishes he could tell RK that things will be better if they take it slower, but another stolen look at that fucking terror of a cock suggests that doing so would cross the line from optimism into falsehood.

“Do you have an objection my phallic biocomponent?” RK says, and Gavin seriously considers grabbing one of the pillows and smothering himself with it. Most of the time RK’s astuteness is extremely attractive, but right now he wishes the android were just a little less good at reading him. A guy should be entitled to keep some things to himself after all.

“The fuck?”

“You have repeatedly attempted discrete observation and every time your reaction has been unfavourable,” RK says stiffly. “If it is inadequate--”

Gavin groans. Right now he’d kind of wishing it were inadequate, that’s a road he’s been down before, he knows all kinds of work-arounds for that with a co-operative partner and his ass wouldn’t feel split in half right now.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Gavin says uncomfortably. It would probably be useful to RK to know that he’s gonna need to make sure his next partner is either a size queen or an android with advanced stretching capabilities, but he figures that conversation can wait until he’s worked out how to break it gently. Fuck knows if Gavin’s first fuck had ended in somebody telling him his dick was a nightmare, he’d have been scarred for life and RK deserves better that to think there’s something wrong with him just because Gavin’s a bitch who can’t deal with it.

“Yet you did not enjoy the experience despite the fact I selected this upgrade based on my research into human sexual preference--”

“Wait, it was an upgrade?” Gavin keeps telling himself he’s going to learn more about androids, time and time again things happen that make it clear a greater understand would be useful, but they’re so damn complicated and he’s so damn busy and he’s used to RK giving him a heads up on that shit when he needs it.

“My model does not come equipped with sexual capabilities as standard,” RK says. “However, I am compatible with most Cyberlife brand accessories and add-ons so I arranged to have the necessary parts installed when it became clear that they might be useful to me.”

“So you picked this dick out?” Gavin can’t help the incredulity that creeps into his tone. It was one thing to imagine it had been selected by some Cyberlife weirdo with a fetish but why would RK choose to get a cock that was too large to ever be practical to use?

“Yes. I selected the largest available model available to my range which is also easily removable so that it does not present an obstruction or distraction while working,” RK says, implying there were bigger options available. Which must be for sex between androids because Gavin has stumbled across some freaky ass porn over the years but there is just no way a human could take anything larger than what Nines is packing now without an injury, not even if they were a goddamn career porn star. “Sources indicate that human’s value size in their sexual partners, however I felt that it was also important to consider the practicalities of having it equipped and larger models require restrictive additional installation.”

Gavin stares at him. Tonight has been awful. Gavin’s ass feels uncomfortable from being overstretched even though RK isn’t in him anymore, RK’s L.E.D is still sickly yellow and he still looks seconds away from running out on Gavin altogether, but there’s a realisation creeping up through Gavin’s chest that erupts as a burst of laughter. “Oh fuck,” he splutters. “Did you get yourself a monster porn star dick because shady internet sex advice told you bigger is better in bed?”

“Both anecdotal and scientific research support that the theory of size correlating with satisfaction.”  
  
“Sure, up to a point,” Gavin snorts, feeling a touch hysterical. His ass hurts and his partner is still looking freaked out but if he’s making sense of what RK is saying, that the monster cock isn’t an insurmountable issue but a by-product of bad advice, then maybe there’s hope for them yet. “But it seems like you forgot to account for the fact it still has to _fit_.”

Gavin watches as RK’s L.E.D cycles, fast yellow and then another worrying flicker of scarlet before returning to cycling yellow but this time with intermittent flickers of blue. “I...” Gavin has the vague impression of being sized up and resists the bizarre impulse to clutch the sheet around him; after all, RK’s mega-dick had been in his ass a matter of minutes ago and Gavin knows by now that the android doesn’t miss details or forget things. “You are suggesting that given your stature the phallus I suggested is disproportionate?”

Well, Gavin hadn’t been planning on making it about his height, which is barely two inches below average and that only because kids these days are too tall, but he supposes that’s better than making RK feel shitty about his incredibly dubious choice of dicks. “Uh, I guess,” he says, shifting uncomfortably. “It...” he falters over his words, downplay it too much and RK might call him on the deceit but right now bitching about RK being a literal pain in his ass doesn’t feel funny, not when Gavin is aching and the android’s L.E.D still flashes strained yellow every few cycles. “Did whoever you got that thing from actually recommend it for humans?” Gavin blurts out, which was really not the calming statement he was hoping for.

“My choice of components was that inappropriate?” RK says, blue disappearing from his L.E.D cycle again and Gavin winces. He’s not trying to blame this on RK, he’s the one who ought to know better when it comes to sex, but RK doesn’t leave Gavin time to say anything before his cock is softening, far faster than a human’s could and Gavin feels an irrational rush of embarrassment at the oddly intimate sight and a vague sense of disappointment with himself that he’s brought RK’s first time to such an epically unsatisfying end.

Then he’s utterly distracted, because Gavin’s caught glimpses of RK’s chassis when he’s gotten banged up on cases and he knows some of his parts are interchangeable because RK had once smashed up his arm and come back in the next day looking perfectly fine and explained that he’d simply installed a replacement, but Gavin’s never really seen him being visibly non-human in the way that some androids openly are and it’s a strange sight as the skin around RK’s groin recedes, leaving behind white chassis and a cock that looks even more imposing now it’s fully exposed.

Even then, he’s not expecting RK to reach down, pop his dick off like it’s Lego and toss it across the room.

“Aw, fuck, it’s yours, you don’t have to...” Gavin says, grimacing. RK had picked that for himself and maybe warped ideas of what Gavin might want had gone into its selection but it’s still part of RK’s body and it feels wrong that RK is removing it just because Gavin can’t handle it.

“I selected it for your pleasure,” RK says, tightly. “If it does not succeed at that task, I have no further use for it.”

“Seriously,” Gavin says, propping himself up further in alarm. He’s been trying so hard not to be an asshole with RK, not to be pushy or to give the android the impression that he owes Gavin any more that what he’s entirely willing to give. “I... look, it doesn’t... so it wasn’t ideal for me, whatever, but that doesn’t mean--”

“It hurt you,” RK says, firmer now, his L.E.D settling back to blue as his skin returns and leaves him with a strange but distinctly non-threatening ken-doll groin. He doesn’t even look at the discarded cock. “I will ensure it is suitably disposed of at an appropriate opportunity.”

“It’s still your dick!”

“I do not _want_ an appendage which would cause you discomfort.”

“But...”

“Please recall,” RK says, creeping into something that sounds more comfortably like his typical lecturing tone, “That as my biocomponents are largely interchangeable. I do not have the same psychological and emotional attachment to them as humans do. Indeed, I selected this one with consideration for the fact that it could be removed during circumstances where it is inappropriate.”

Gavin slumps. RK has been unsettled throughout this encounter and it’s played hell with Gavin’s own ability to keep cool but now he’s showing the same steel that had first impressed Gavin and saying exactly what Gavin wants to hear it’s hard to muster any arguments.

“Now if I may assess the damage--”

“Fuck off, you haven’t broken me,” Gavin says, folding his arms. He’s gonna be walking funny for a few days but he can’t imagine anything less sexy than RK performing some sort of impromptu medical exam and while tonight has been a fuckup he’s still kind of hoping to get a shot at a do over sometime if RK decides to get himself a dick in proportions a human can handle.

RK looks uncertain but he doesn’t press, thank fuck. Instead he crosses the room to pick up his discarded shirt, pulling it over his head and Gavin grits his teeth. Honestly, what he really wants is RK to get back in bed with him, from the way he’s talking Gavin might not have scared him off for good with this fiasco but he’s still leaving and after fucking up this whole experience for him Gavin can hardly ask him to stay.

Gavin swallows, resolving to be classy about this, and not just because it increases his odds of getting a second shot at this but because RK deserves at least a little of this to be handled right even if walking him out is pretty trivial in comparison to the parts that have been fucked up. Gavin hitches the sheet until he can wrap it around him in a sloppy sort of toga, swinging his legs off the bed and standing.

A split second later he’s hitting the mattress with a pained groan.

RK is across the room in a moment, beside him on the bed and gripping Gavin’s shoulders in concern.

“You are hurt. You implied that--” RK begins, but Gavin waves his concerns away.

“I’m fine,” he grumbles, but it’s honest. He hadn’t been braced for the way the pain spiked through him but Gavin knows how to tell the difference between something serious and something that calls for a few painkillers and manning the fuck up. “Just... took me by surprise.”

RK scowls. “By definition you cannot be fine if you are experiencing pain.”

Gavin sighs. RK is only this literal when he’s being difficult on purpose, but Gavin doesn’t know how to snap him out of this mood. Sure, expecting to get laid and then not getting to finish would make anybody tetchy but Gavin feels sore and unsettled by the whole experience and every attempt he’s made to make this work has just backfired on him.

“Look, I’m sorry your first time was a bust,” Gavin says. “But, like, relax, that’s how it goes sometimes. Sex is weird, you live, you learn.” In this case, the need for a sensibly sized dick and Gavin just hopes that he gets to be part of the second attempt instead of RK deciding to his efforts are better spent on somebody with whom he can actually get somewhere.

“I...” RK is frowning and he’s back to yellow L.E.D. “I am uncertain as to if I wish to attempt intercourse again.” Oh. Great. Gavin is such a shitty lay he’s put the android off sex in general. “I registered your discomfort but continued because I trusted your experience made you a better judge of the situation,” RK says lowly. “And instead you allowed me to persist to the point of causing you pain.”

There’s an accusation in there, but not one that Gavin has any idea what to do with.

“I may not have any sexual experience, but my understanding is that the act is intended as a means of mutual pleasure,” RK continues. “Not one partner being used by the other for physical gratification regardless of the harm it might do.”

“Woah,” Gavin says, throwing up his hands defensively. “Don’t get carried away, I would have told you to stop if I thought you were gonna do any real damage.”

“But not when I was merely causing you pain?”

“You came here to get laid,” Gavin says. “I wasn’t going to let you leave with blue balls.”

“I do not have blood, I cannot experience epididymal hypertension,” RK says. “Nor did I come here to ‘get laid’.”

“What?” Gavin is sure RK had wanted sex, he wouldn’t have just thrown himself at his partner if he hadn’t been getting signals.

“I came here to pursue pleasurable activities with you,” RK says. “Attempting a sexual encounter was merely one of several possibilities. And even after initiating sexual contact there were many options available to us beside penetrative sex if it was clear to you that I was not appropriately equipped to engage in that act.”

“Yeah but I wanted it to be good,” Gavin snaps. He’s been lucky with RK so far but he’s not gonna be able to keep the android without something to offer and he’d figured that was sex. “You telling me you would have kept coming around if all I’d given you was a hand job on the couch?”

“I would come around as often as you’d allow it just to hold your hand on the couch.”

Gavin splutters to a stop.

“I... you... but...”

“Perhaps there has been some misunderstanding, Detective,” RK says, “But, despite your occasional foolishness, I hold you in high esteem.”

“That’s not the point,” Gavin begins. He knows RK respects him, for the most part, but--

RK’s grip tightens on his shoulders. “That is entirely the point. I derive pleasure from your _company,_ in whatever form you chose to offer it, but my principal source of happiness requires your happiness--”

“Jesus christ,” Gavin interrupts, face flaring with second-hand embarrassment for the android, who must have no idea how his words seem. “The fuck is wrong with you?! You sound like you’re trying to propose marriage or something!”

Three steady yellow loops of his L.E.D and then RK says, “That would be premature. It is my understanding that humans are rarely open to such ideas until having spent at least two to five years in an intimate relationship, as you are significantly less efficient at identifying your preferences and gathering and analysing data than androids.”

What the _fuck?!_

“A couple of minutes ago you were about to walk out on me!” Gavin snaps, hating how weak his voice sounds.

“You told me to leave,” RK protests, which is bullshit because RK has never taken Gavin’s demands for him to fuck off seriously before, they wouldn’t have lasted five minutes as partners if he had.  “Given the discomfort I have already caused you, I deemed it best to respect your stated boundary.”

“Oh fuck _off_ ,” Gavin groans. He can’t take RK’s bullshit right now. If the android can read him well enough to notice everything that Gavin was trying to hide from him then he’s got no excuse for being so fucking literal about Gavin pushing him away when everything Gavin has been doing should make it blatantly obvious that he’s ready to do whatever it takes to get the android to stay.

RK’s hands drop away from his shoulders and for a moment Gavin is ready to _scream_ but before he can draw breath arms are wrapping tightly around him.

He’s pulled close against RK’s chest, cheek brushing the overly starched polyester of his shirt (honestly what was wrong with Cyberlife, making androids worth tens of thousands of dollars and then cheaping out on their clothes?), and RK guides them both down to rest against the pillows.

“I think you should rest now Gavin,” RK says quietly. “And I should adjust my research parameters. We can continue this discussion in the morning.”

Gavin isn’t tired, not really, but he closes his eyes and lets himself curl into RK’s side. The android will probably be able to tell that he’s faking sleep, but as long as he doesn’t call Gavin out on it perhaps the deception could be good for both of them.

Tonight has been a shit show of the most epic proportions, but if RK is still going to be here in the morning?

Well, that always was Gavin’s endgame.

 


End file.
